Sweet Rain
by Aeris BL
Summary: Mientras la lluvia resbalaba sobre mi pecho desnudo pude sentir como me ataba las manos con su corbata inmovilizandome contra la farola...   Si... como podeis imaginar es lemon xD


Como motivo al 11 de setiembre (cumpleaños de Cataluña) he decidido hacer un fic sobre una pareja poco patentada hasta ahora: Cataluña x Madrid… sé que suena atópico, pero debéis darle una oportunidad.

Además, debo dedicar este one-shot a mi nee-chan, ya que esto fue una petición suya. Sobre mi otro fic (el que debería haber subido este sábado) ha sido retrasado por problemas técnicos. (Mi ordenador estaba infectado de virus fujoshi, y un buen día dejó de funcionar, incluido el Word…. Así que lo llevamos a reparar. Y ya está todo en orden xD) Pero prometo que este sábado (o si me retraso el lunes) estará subido ^^. Ahora sin más preámbulos…. Os dejo con este fic que espero que os guste, y que gracias a él améis la pareja Ca x Ma.

Advertencias: No os comentaré nada para no quitarle intriga. (Que lista soy xD)

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, aunque los personajes Cataluña y Madrid fueron patentados por mi nee-chan y yo. (Con imagen incluida)

Capitulo único: Sweet Rain

* * *

Pov Cataluña.

Estuvimos toda la maldita mañana sentados alrededor de una mesa haciendo ver que escuchábamos hablar a Prusia, aunque en verdad nadie le prestaba la menor atención, ni tenían intención de hacerlo. La reunión se estaba alargando más de lo acordado, y ardía en deseos de volver a mi casa, sentarme en el sofá y pasarme el resto del día viendo la televisión mientras saboreaba las palomitas que tenía guardadas en la despensa.

Por si fuera poco, el cielo estaba nublado y ya habían avisado en la previsión meteorológica que seguramente llovería durante todo el día. Esa era otra de las razones por las que quería desaparecer de ese tugurio cuanto antes. Odiaba que la lluvia me sorprendiera en mitad de la calle obligándome así a refugiarme debajo de un toldo hasta que el temporal se apaciguara. Pero cuando vi que el día transcurría sin cambios en el ambiente me sentí ligeramente más aliviado.

-Y eso es todo.- concluyó Gilbert recogiendo todos sus documentos escritos por el mismo y sin ninguna clase de fundamento- Lo que he querido exponer en esta reunión, han sido básicamente las novecientas mil razones por las que debéis admirarme y envidiarme a cada segundo que pasa. Aunque he de admitir que lo he resumido….

La voz del imperceptible Gilbert me devolvió a la realidad. Había perdido el tiempo durante toda la mañana escuchando a un idiota cargado con un pollo de Pascua sobre el hombre mientras hablaba de la genialidad de su persona…. Pero al menos no era el único. Madrid también se encontraba en la misma sala. La diferencia es que él se había pasado las cuatro horas que duró el discurso durmiendo apaciblemente ajeno al acoso que le había brindado desde el mismo instante en que llegué.

Si debía elegir a alguien a quien admirar a cada segundo, ese sería Javi. .. Pero por una extraña razón, me sentía odiado... A pasar de vivir uno tan cerca del otro, raras veces nos dirigíamos la palabra. Hasta llegué a pensar que me ignoraba a propósito. Aunque simplemente son supersticiones.

En cuanto el anfitrión salió de la sala acompañado de Roderich me apresuré por seguir sus pasos y me deslicé hacía el exterior sin despedirme de los países restantes. Todo había ido bien hasta en el momento que noté algo húmedo deslizarse por el dorso de mi cara. Llovía. Justo en el momento que piso la calle se pone a llover… hay que tener mala leche.

Aligeré mis pasos y me resguardé debajo del dosel de una tienda de comestibles. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza resonando al chocar contra la superficie. No parecía que dejara de llover pronto, más bien parecía no parar nunca. Las nubes colapsaron la luz del Sol oscureciendo las calles que permanecían desiertas a causa de la inminente tormenta.

Blasfemé contra Prusia varias veces. Lo culpé de haberme retenido con su narcisismo insaciable. Lo acusé de haber encontrado más de mil sinónimos para decir su nombre…. Incluso le atribuí el hecho de que lloviera, aunque fuera incomprensible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz salida de la nada.

-Esperar que deje de llover.- Contesté dejando entrever un atisbo de nerviosidad.

"Era Madrid" pensé. Esa voz que tan poco había escuchado a lo largo de mi vida ahora me hablaba específicamente a mí.

-Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana – Madrid soltó una risotada, divertido de su propia broma a la que no me molesté en contestar.- ¿Vives muy lejos?

-Bastante-contesté sorprendido ante su muestra de interés.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí solo todo el día?

-Supongo… Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Vivo cerca. Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa…. Hasta que acabe de llover.- propuso el madrileño ligeramente sonrojado, seguramente por lo indecente que quedaba su proposición.- Además llevo paraguas.

Me tomó su tiempo asimilar las palabras. Al principio me pareció entenderlo mal, no es normal que alguien con el que apenas has cruzado una mísera palabra de repente te invite a su casa. Quizás Javi era un alma caritativa y se apiadaba de mi persona.

Mi respuesta era obvia: Deseaba ir, pero mi orgullo me impidió soltarlo al instante. No quería que pensara que deseaba pisar su domicilio…. Aunque lo cierto es que así era.

-Bueno… pero solo porque no tengo otra opción. De no ser así jamás pisaría tu casa.

El madrileño suspiró ante mi comentario, acostumbrado a que siempre tratara de esta manera a cualquiera que intentara ser amable conmigo mientras me agarraba de un brazo y me empujaba hacía él, colocándome a su lado bajo el mismo paraguas.

-Vivo pasadas dos calles- añadió sosteniendo el paraguas en alto.

No sabía si alegrarme o avergonzarme, era la imagen más gay que había protagonizado nunca. La poca gente que paseaba por las estrechas calles se nos quedaban mirando, y los más ancianos se ruborizaban. A pesar de vivir tan solo a dos calles, el trayecto se me hizo muy corto. Al sonido de nuestros pasos tan solo lo acompañaba el crepitar de las gotas resbalando por los ventanales.

Miré varias veces discretamente a Madrid. Me gustaba mirarlo cuando él no lo sabía, tan poco quería incomodarlo con mis acciones, y no era tan directo como Francis.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó súbitamente el madrileño al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una finísima sonrisa.

-¿Yo?... ¿A-A que te refieres…?

-Llevas todo el camino mirándome. ¿Tengo algo raro?-Para mi sorpresa Javi si se había enterado de mis miradas fugaces.

-Miraba el paraguas- mentí descaradamente deseando que diera resultado- ¿No crees que es de mujer?

Era un paraguas de un color que intentaba ser rojo pero se quedaba corto, dándole un aspecto rosado.

-¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no tengo otro.-Dedicó una mirada a su paraguas pensativo-Que desilusión… pensé que me mirabas a mí.

No lo culpé por soltar aquella frase. Cualquiera que hubiese soportado el discurso de Prusia sobre la magnificencia de su persona y lo importante que era para la vida sobre la Tierra poder deleitarse con su imagen y presencia acabaría por decir aquellas frases características de Gilbert.

Al cabo de un trayecto que se suponía que era corto, llegamos a su apartamento. Madrid introduzco la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la entrada empujándola con la punta del pie mientras cerraba el paraguas femenino con las manos.

-Pasa- me invitó señalando la entrada.

Entré un poco nervioso…. Su casa era enorme, por desgracia era mucho más grande que la mía, pero demasiado iluminada para mi gusto. Me senté sobre el sofá descaradamente, como si hubiese entrado en mi propia casa. Madrid sin embargo no pareció importarle.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- preguntó cortésmente mientras cogía un vaso de la encimera.

- Me da igual. Cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de unos instantes el madrileño volvió con dos tazas de café. Al parecer su cortesía acabó en ese momento y me trajo lo que a él más le apetecía.

Sostuve la taza entre mis manos reconfortado por el calor que emanaba. Le di un pequeño sorbo y pude comprobar que no había reparado en añadirle azúcar.

Las horas siguientes nos las pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, nada importantes. Hablábamos de lo primero que se nos ocurría aunque fuera estúpido. Incluso llegué a reírme en alguna ocasión…. Pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que me odiaba. A pesar de estar ahora juntos gozando de su amabilidad no podía borrarme el hecho de que en un pasado hubiese sido frío y distante. Y lo que más me disgustaba era que no sabía porque…

El cielo oscureció, pero la lluvia no amainó, y yo seguí recluido en su casa mientras la duda me asaltaba una y otra vez, hasta que hubo un momento en el que no puede resistirme más.

-¿Por qué me odias?-pregunté tras darme cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba esta pregunta. Javi abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tras beber de su taza- ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-Ahora mismo no. Hoy eres extrañamente amable y afectuoso. Pero hay días en los que ni siquiera me miras… Como si me repudiaras.

-Puede que a veces me comporte un poco distante contigo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Créeme, no siento ningún tipo de odio hacía ti.

-Entonces… ¿A qué venía esa actitud?- pregunté cada vez más confuso.

-Eso es porque siento vergüenza….

-¿Vergüenza?... ¿Tú?- repetí extrañado. ¿Por qué ibas tu a sentir algo así?

Madrid no contestó. Dejó su café sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos. Permaneció varios minutos así, sin apenas moverse. Hizo ademán de decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido por un incomodo silencio.

-Eso es…-intentó una vez más.

Javi aproximó su cuerpo un poco más cerca del mío. Se incorporó torpemente sobre el sofá y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío que lo miraba expectante.

-Eso es porque siempre te he amado.

Intenté reprochárselo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta unos labios se habías amoldado a la forma de los míos dejando mi mente inactiva. Evitando prolongar ese beso me aparté rápidamente. La emoción había sido tal que me costaba respirar, pero para sorpresa de todos, aún me quedaban fuerzas para salir corriendo.

-¿¡Donde vas!-Preguntó sorprendido Javier en el mismo instante en que salía en mi persecución.- ¡Espera!

Fuera seguía lloviendo. Estaba todo oscuro y tétrico, y nadie se asomaba por las calles, pero el silencio fue interrumpido cuando mis pasos sonaron sobre el asfalto mojado. Seguí corriendo durante unos instantes que me parecieron los más extraños de mi vida. No entendí el por qué de mi huida al ser besado por Madrid. Siempre lo había deseado, aunque no me había atrevido jamás a reconocerlo… Frené al caer en la cuenta de que Javi probablemente no habría salido en mi búsqueda, y que huía de la nada. Recosté mi espalda sobre una farola, mojando así la tela de la camisa. Intenté recuperar el aliento mientras las dudas me asaltaban sin tregua. No podía entender mi propia conducta, no comprendía mis sentimientos…

Entre el absoluto silencio unos pasos resonaron cada vez más cerca. Se acercaba alguien, y no me costó imaginarme de quien se trataba. Seguramente sería Javi…. Pero a mí no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir huyendo… quizás debería seguir su ejemplo, y sincerarme honestamente.

-¿Por qué escapaste?- preguntó el madrileño jadeante.

No tenía respuestas a su pregunta. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de por qué lo hice… Ahora mismo mis emociones estaban contradiciéndose unas a otras. Tras unos minutos de espera en los que Madrid ansiaba que contestara su inminente pregunta noté como algo en mi se congelaba. Yo más que nadie deseaba encontrar la razón de mis preocupaciones pero no hacía más que dar vueltas sin rumbo…

El agua recorría mis mejillas, no se trataba tan solo de la lluvia, había algo más… más cálido.

-Biel… ¿Estas….?- intentó preguntar sin éxito.

Agaché la cabeza intentando ocultar la vergüenza que se adueñó de mí y del momento.

-Biel… No quiero verte así.

-¡Cállate! Toda la culpa es…- Mis reclamos fueron totalmente callados cuando Javi atrapó mis labios, adentrando casi con desesperación su lengua en mi boca, que pese al desconcierto que sentías me resultó difícil no corresponder. Las manos de Madrid empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa con agilidad y dominio.

-¿Qué haces?- Atiné a preguntar al notar la lluvia resbalarse sobre mi pecho desnudo.- ¿Sabes acaso dónde estamos?

-No pasará nada. Esta calle ha sido siempre poco concurrida, además con la que está cayendo nadie se atreverá a salir a estas horas- susurró para tranquilizarme mientras sentía como ascendía por mi cuello propinándole besos a un ritmo frenético.

-Biel… Cuando digo que te quiero- continuó debatiendo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mano por mi vientre hasta posicionarla a la altura del pantalón desabrochándolo.

-Espera…. Aquí no.- Dije intentando zafarme de su cuerpo tan cercano al mío. – Cualquiera podría vernos.

Intenté darme la vuelta e intentar escapar pero Madrid arrancó la corbata de alrededor de su cuello y a la fuerza me ató las manos con ellas.

-No pienso dejar que escapes-dijo con una mirada helada. Tiró de mí hasta posicionarme de nuevo junto a la farola, y con la corbata que ahora colgaba de mis muñecas me aferró con toda su fuerza al palo de la luz.

En cierto modo sentí miedo, pero a medida que avanzaba el momento, este miedo se volvió excitante…

-Déjame…- Insistí aunque ya no tenía la menor intención de escaparme.

¿Seguro?―Dijo insinuante, casi rozando con sus labios la tela del bóxer, en donde por desgracia empezaba a manifestarse mi excitación ―Pero…no puedes ir por la calle con esto―Sonrió y le dio un suave beso por sobre la tela, provocándome un escalofrió que recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Madrid acabó por deshacerse del pantalón que le separaba de su objetivo.

― No…yo… d-detente― De mis labios escapó un fuerte gemido al sentir como la lengua de Javi jugaba con mi miembro por sobre la tela. Comenzando a bajar poco a poco el bóxer, hasta haberlo bajado por completo y hallarse con la palpitante erección.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. ¿Seguro que quieres que me detenga?-contestó la voz de Madrid desde más abajo.

Miré molesto a Javi por jugar conmigo de esta manera. Sentía las muñecas doloridas, pero mis intentos por deshacerme del agarre fueron nulos.

El intento de reprimir mis gemidos no hacían más que excitarle más hasta el cierto punto en que los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle, pero Javi había encontrado una diversión, así que sin más introdujo todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a simular envestidas cada vez más deprisa.

Empezaba a notar como todo mi ser se estremecía ante sus acciones. Flanquee las piernas al sentir el placer que me inundaba, no tenía constancia de cuanto más aguantaría allí de pie. Madrid se dio cuenta y pasó mi pierna derecha por encima de su hombro mientras me besaba lujuriosamente. Al finalizar el ardiente me colocó de espaldas aun con las manos atadas al poste, pegando su cuerpo contra mío.

-Ah…ah. Por favor Javi… - pedía intentando controlar mi respiración.

-¿Quieres algo? – preguntó divertido.

-Quiero sentirte de una maldita vez dentro de mí, maldita sea. – pedí vergonzosamente.

Madrid soltó otra de sus risas mientras me colocaba de frente, cogió una de mis manos y la guió hasta su pantalón pidiéndome de esta manera que le despojara de él. Desabroché torpemente su pantalón, y me deshice también de la ropa interior, dejándonos a los dos completamente desnudos.

Madrid volvió a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos, jugando con su lengua hambrienta, mientras me iba volteando lentamente. Hasta finalmente tenerme otra vez dándole la espalda. Comenzó a friccionar su miembro contra mi entrada provocando que gimiera con desesperación.

-Hazlo ya….- pedí tras dejar a un lado mi orgullo. Deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro de mí que no reparé en el bochornoso que resultaba eso.

Javi sonrió y de una sola estocada introdujo por completo su miembro en mi interior. Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo, disfrutando de la cálida y húmeda piel que aprisionaba su hombría.

―Ah…ah ah ― gemí apretando los puños sintiendo las suaves embestidas del madrileño contra mi entrada, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Eso…. Es todo? Ah… -dije sarcástico intentando motivarle para que acelerara su ritmo.

No tuve más herir su orgullo y casi inmediatamente después de procesar la petición comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza, abrazándome con su brazo izquierdo por el pecho mientras que su mano derecha bajaba suavemente por la piel desnuda de mí vientre hasta llegar finalmente hasta mi miembro, aprisionándolo con su mano.

―Aaaaah!― Dejé inconsciente al sentir como la mano experta masturbaba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Al parecer Madrid se deleitaba con cada uno de mis gemidos, como si disfrutara con ello, por lo que aceleró aun más el ritmo.

-Siempre quise…. Hacer esto…

¿Qué?- dije desconcertado al sentir que se detenía.

Me volteo y sujetándome por los mulos me levanto, haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, y entonces volvió a penetrarme otra vez disfrutando de la expresión de placer que reflejaba mi rostro.

-Necesitaba… verte la cara. – aclaró Javi entre gemidos haciendo la penetración más rápida y brusca.

El clímax ya estaba cerca, ambos lo sentíamos y nos fundimos en un lujurioso beso justo en el momento de llegar al orgasmo. Javi se corrió en mi interior mientras que yo sin poder evitarlo lo hice sobre su vientre.

Sentía la respiración agitaba, no podía controlar el ritmo de mi corazón, ya no me importaba si nos habían visto, tampoco volví a recaer en el hecho de que estaba lloviendo. Olvidé el dolor de mis muñecas y sentí una gran satisfacción al sentir por primera vez que Madrid era mío.

-Te amo- susurró en mi oído mientras se recostaba sobre mi.- Quiero escucharlo…

- ¿El… que?- pregunté por mas evidente que resultaba su petición.

- Quiero oírlo de ti…

-Yo… también te quiero. – contesté avergonzado ocultando mi rostro entre su pecho mientras me abrazaba posesivamente.

-¿Puedes desatarme?

Javi no contestó, pero inmediatamente desató la corbata devolviendo la movilidad a mis manos, fue entonces cuando volví a pensar con claridad.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en este lugar!- grité nervioso vistiéndome con la ropa que yacía tirada por el asfalto mojada y embarrada.

-Me pediste que lo hiciera…

-¡No es cierto!- Negué enrojecido- ¿Tienes ropa que dejarme? Se ha mojado todo y…

-Entonces volvamos a mi casa, podremos seguir con esto allí.

Simplemente sonreí ante su comentario, y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos a su casa a continuar lo que habíamos empezado y que jamás acabaría.

* * *

¡Mira lo que me has hecho escribir nee-chan! Jamás iré al cielo… xD

Por cierto, aviso que era mi primer lemon, no sé si se habrá notado mucho xD… Escribir estas cosas en primera persona dfa un poco de verguenza, pero... xDD

Bueno espero que os haya gustado o al menos no os hayáis traumatizado… de todas maneras dejadme un review… cuanto más larguito mejor ^^.

Nos vemos el sábado (en cosas más decentes xD)


End file.
